A New Adventure
by Captain Emma Sparrow
Summary: Kara goes to another world and guess who she meets. A 12 year old Jack Sparrow.
1. A New World

**A/N: Hello everyone who is nice enough to read my first ever fan-fiction! I think that I did a pretty good job but I don't know for sure. That is unless you tell me so please review. Please? Pretty please with rum on top? Now on with the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does.

Twelve year old Kara was walking down the shoreline of the Malpe Beach in India. Her medium length, black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and her dark brown eyes bore into the water that lapped her bare feet. She was thinking of her favorite movie, Pirates of the Caribbean. Captain Jack Sparrow had been born in India, he had been born here. Or at least he would have been if he was a real person, but he wasn't. He was just a made-up character for a movie to most people, but Kara wasn't like most people.

She had seen more than anyone should ever have to in life and in death. She had seen betrayal, torture, murder, abuse, and much more. She had been through and witnessed a lot but the thing that affected her the most was the lack of freedom that she had. That her mother had had. After her mother's death 5 years ago, and her father's 4 years ago, she had started to create a fantasy for herself. To escape from everything, which led her back to thinking of Pirates of the Caribbean.

She smiled slightly as she averted her gaze to the sky. The stars shined brightly against the black night. It reminded her of the Black Pearl's sails, so dark and mysterious. She stopped to watch them for a minute when suddenly the ground began to shake. She tried to keep her balance but she couldn't. She fell down expecting to fall onto the gritty sand but she didn't, she seemed to keep falling.

After what seemed like hours she hit the sand. She opened her eyes, she didn't remember closing them though. She tentatively stood up and looked around, everything looked the same except for a boy around her age that was watching her intently. He looked a lot like her, medium colour skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes. She started to walk towards him. As she got closer she could see that he was a little bit taller than her. He was probably around 5'3" he also looked kind of scrawny, but he was very handsome.

"What happened?" she asked him once she reached him. A confused look spread over his face but was soon replaced with one of knowledge.

"I was just standin' ova here, gazin' out at the crystal clear, aqua ocean when I heard somethin'. So I looked at where the noise came from an' I saw ye layin' in the sand." he replied rather bluntly.

There was something familiar about this boy but Kara couldn't put her finger on it. She studied his face intently and after a minute she knew who he reminded her of.

"What's your name?" she asked cautiously. Half of her hoped that her suspicion was correct and the other half she wasn't sure about.

He looked at her, appalled that she didn't know who he was then he said, "Me name's Jack Sparrow." Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Yo..you..your name's Jack Sparrow?" she managed to say, shocked that he was standing in front of her.

"Aye, tha's wha' I jus' said, is it not? I don' rememba seein' such a beautiful lass as yerself around here and I know everyone. Wha's yer name?" he asked cockily.

"Kara. What year is it?" she quickly looked down at her hand, suddenly becoming interested in the lone ring that rested on her index finger.

"Do you have a last name, Miss. Kara?" he asked suddenly becoming sophisticated.

"Doesn't everyone?" she snapped back at him, "And you didn't answer my question."

He pretended to look hurt, "I was only askin', luv. And I'll answer yer question afta ye answer mine."

Kara was growing annoyed and apparently Jack could tell because he smiled smugly. "Fine. My last name is Veera, now will you answer my question?" She flashed him her most charming smile.

"It's 1678. Why?" he questioned, curiosity getting the better of him. Kara thought for a minute then decided that she could trust him enough to tell him the truth. She told him everything, pausing occasionally to tell Jack to shut up whenever he opened his mouth.

"...and then I was here." she finished. Jack just stared at her his mouth slightly ajar. She turned away from him and looked at the sky, the sun was beginning to rise.

"So I'd take it that ye have nowhere ta go." Jack started slowly, "If ye wanna come with me I'm sure me mum wouldn't mind." She turned around and smiled gratefully at him. At least she had someone she could lean on.

**A/N: Well there you go, the first chapter. Once again please review! **


	2. Mr Malakar

**A/N: Hello, mates! I'm really bored so I'm gonna write the second chapter. Hope you like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. But I however, own my OCs.**

Jack smiled too, "I have ta get some things in town so since we are already here can we grab them then go home or do ye wanna go home first?"

"We can go into town first." Kara replied. She wanted to see how much had changed over the years. "Probably a lot." she thought. Then another thought popped into her head "Did he just say home? Surely he must have meant his home."

She let it slide for now. She looked around and noticed that Jack had already started going and he was now waiting for her with his arms crossed over his chest. He raised one of his eyebrows as she ran up to him, the sand slipping between her toes easily with each step.

"About time ye decided to grace us with yer presence." Jack said while watching Kara intently. There was something about her that intrigued him but he didn't know weather it was the fact that she was from some 300 years in the future, or her fiery and interesting personality.

"Well sorry." she replied snottily as she came to stand in front of him, placing her hands on her hips. It was silent for a minute except for the waves crashing on the shoreline then they burst out laughing.

"Come on. Let's go." Jack managed to say as he put his arm around her shoulders. Kara was stunned for a moment but quickly regained her composure. They headed back up the beach and they reached a path, the same path that Kara had taken to get to the beach. It wound through the woods and ended in a field on the outskirts of town. Or at least it does in 2007. It was wide enough for three people to go through standing side by side so they had no trouble at all reaching it.

It was the same as it was in 2007. Flowers were scattered everywhere, as if a giant came skipping through carrying a basket full of them, and the rabbits and other small animals were still there. It was just as beautiful as ever. She walked over to the nearest rabbit. She picked up the brown fluff ball and cuddled it as Jack stood back for a minute watching her, grinning.

A little, white rabbit hopped over to his feet and he bent down and picked it up. It looked up at him with big eyes as he stroked it's head. He walked over to her so the bunnies heads were near the others' and they began to sniff each other. Both Kara and Jack laughed softly at this.

They gently placed them down in the grass and started to walk towards town again. As they approached it they could hear the soft buzzing of the shoppers and see what was in the shop windows. Kara could make out a bakery, a blacksmith's shop, and a tailor's shop.

"All right, we need ta get bread, blue silk, black thread, and a cutlass with a sheath." Jack read off a piece of parchment that he had, had in his pocket.

"Well I think I already know where we need to go." Kara stated while pointing at the three buildings that stood a short distance away from them.

"Good job. Ye can have a slice of bread when we buy it. Does tha' sound good?" said Jack sarcastically while clapping his hands together.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Kara replied with just as much sarcasm. Jack smirked at her then, without warning, started running towards the bakery. "Hey! Wait For Me!"

Kara ran after Jack as he went into the bakery. Once inside Kara noticed that Jack had stopped short but it was a little too late. She crashed into him, sending both of them barrelling to the floor.

"Ow." they muttered simultaneously as they sat up. Kara looked around the bakery and her eyes came to rest on a plump man behind a counter. He was smiling slightly and shaking his head at the two of them. He had greying brown hair and brown eyes, he looked as if he was around 60.

"Jack, come here." he said as he beckoned Jack towards him. Jack did as told, he hopped to his feet and sauntered over to the man. He whispered something to Jack, whose back was to Kara, and a smile spread across his face.

Jack turned around and addressed Kara, "Love, this is Mr. Malakar, Mr. Malakar this is me mate Kara Veera."

She stepped towards them and shook Mr. Malakar's hand. "It's nice to meet you." she said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss. Veera. So Jack, what do ye need, lad?" he said turning towards Jack who had been staring at a corn muffin hungrily. "Two muffins and what else?"

"Wha'?" Jack asked, startled out of his trance, "Oh, ummm..."

Kara rolled her eyes, "Just a loaf of bread please."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "Aye, wha' she said." Now it was Kara's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Mr. Malakar laughed softly at them, "The two of ye are too much alike." he said as he handed Jack a bag with the loaf of bread in it.

"Thanks." Jack said as he dropped 2 bronze coins on the counter. He turned to Kara, "Come on. Let's go to the smithy." He then proceeded to half lead, half drag Kara out the doors.

**A/N: Well there you go. Sorry it was kind of slow I promise that the next chapter will be better. Once again, please review!!!**


	3. It's Not An Accent!

**A/N: I was grounded, and then when I could use the computer again, it had a virus. Yeah, I hate older brothers. And you don't care do you? Didn't think so. Now…on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does.**

Once in the street, Kara looked around. Before she didn't have time to appreciate the beauty of the town. She was only concerned about catching up with Jack. The streets were filled with shoppers and people trying to sell them useless items.

"Kara?" Jack waved his hand in front of her face. She quickly grabbed it and put it by his side.

"You're really annoying. You know that, don't you?" she questioned him letting slip a small smile.

He grinned whole heartedly, "Aye, luv. In fact mos' people say that 'bout me."

Kara raised an eyebrow, "And that's a good thing?"

"Exactly, luv. If ye annoy people, they give ye what ye want because if they don't they know that ye will annoy them until ye get it, savvy?" Jack stated while draping his arm across her shoulders once more.

She reached up and pushed his arm off of them saying, "You don't own me and why do you insist on talking like that?" By looking at him, Kara could tell that he had no idea that she meant.

"Who eva said that I owned ye? An' why do I insis' on talkin' like wha'?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"_Damn, how stupid can he be?!"_ she thought, but instead said, "Like that! It's so annoyin'! Arrggghhhh!!!! Now I'm speaking like you!!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the boy in front of her.

Jack pointed his right index finger in her face, "Wha' do ye mean?! Ye're the one who jus' said "annoyin'"!!"

She unfolded her arms and flung them up in frustration, "I said "annoyin'" because you speak like that and it slipped out and, and, and, I don't know. Just shut up, OK?"

"Wha' do ye mean by "ye speak like tha'? Wha's wrong wit havin' an accent?" he raised an eyebrow at her. They both seemed to do that a lot.

Kara grabbed at her hair, "That's. Not. An. Accent. It's. Improper. Grammar. God, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No, ye don', an' it's an accent, not "improper grammar.' Jus' leave me alone, kay?" Jack reputed while staring her down, "An' how do ye know tha' the way tha' ye speak is right? How do ye know tha' yer right an' I'm wrong? How do ye tha' I'm not right an' yer wrong? There's really no "right or wrong" way ta speak. Let's take a walk 'round town and observe people's accents an' ask them their opinions, savvy?" He put his arms around her shoulders again. This time Kara didn't even bother to remove it because she knew that it would end up there eventually.

"But don't we have to get the things at the tailor's and the smithy?" Kara questioned Jack who was guiding her through the street. She looked back at the bakery then at what was ahead of them.

"Na, we can get 'em later." Jack said carelessly waving his other hand in the air. "Ahh, here. Jus' who I was lookin' for. Apala!" Kara looked at where Jack had called out the name and saw a girl, maybe 2 years older than them looking at Jack grinning. She had highlighted brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and her skin was a little bit darker than Kara's. She was wearing a beautiful red sari and had on many multi-coloured bangles. She, like Jack and Kara, also wore no shoes. She glided over to them and smiled at Kara showing perfectly straight, pearly white teeth.

Jack, with his arm still around Kara's shoulders, addressed Apala, "'Ello, luv. This is me new mate Kara Veera. Kara, this is Apala Deol."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss. Veera." Apala said while holding out her hand.

Kara smiled and gently shook Apala's hand and said, "The pleasure is mine, Miss.Deol. And please, call me Kara."

They let go of each other's hand, "Then you must call me Apala, Kara. It's only fair."

Kara grinned then added, "Your wish is my command, Apala."

"Hey, Kara. What's in your mouth?" Jack butted in trying to see what it was.

Kara had an appalled look on her face, "Well what do you know. Jack can actually talk like a normal person!" Apala laughed softly at that.

"I know. He always talks so weird. No one can understand him then he blames it on his "accent" and how he's allowed to have one and if you have a problem with it. It's so weird." Apala stated, still laughing.

Kara started beaming as well then she threw her two sense in, "He's weird."

Jack didn't seem to care and he continued on trying to see what was inside of Kara's mouth, "No, I'm serious, mates. The sun caught something in her mouth just right and it reflected off of it."

"What are you talking about, Jack. And leave her alone, can't you see that you're annoying her?" Apala said as she tried to pull Jack away from Kara.

Kara tried to think of what the sun might have reflected off of. She didn't have a retainer or braces but she had a gold tooth. Yes, that must have been it. "Jack, I think that I know what you saw."

"Well are you going to tell me what it is or are you just going to keep me guessing?" he was growing annoyed so Kara thought that she would have a little bit of fun before revealing what it was to him.

"Hey, Jack. Apala agrees with me. Your so called "accent" is weird." She used her fingers to make quotation marks on accent, which made Apala start giggling again.

"Yeah, Jack. It is annoying, weird, bizarre, dreadful, and exactly like you." Kara burst out laughing. Clearly Apala had caught onto her plan. This was going to be a lot of fun.

**A/N: Well there you go, chapter 3! Hope you liked it. I'll be updating more often now that the computer is working again and I have more free time. So Jack can actually talk like a normal person but for how long? Please review!**


	4. Meeting More People

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while so, yeah. I have to update more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I own my OC's.**

Jack muttered an "Oh, shut it." Then continued to try and see what was in Kara's mouth.

Kara smiled then said while trying to hold Jack up, "You know that people are looking at you and they're probably thinking "Would that pervert leave the poor girls alone. They did nothing to annoy him." Right, Apala?" She looked at the girl, finally having caught Jack's hands.

"Yeah, but it probably wouldn't be a shock to them. He's always like that." Apala watched the two of them as Jack, after much struggling, managed to get his hands free of Kara's grasp and resumed his mission.

Kara glanced at Apala with a smirk on her face as if to tell her that she had an idea. Without warning, Kara stepped back so she was free of Jack then she and Apala ran back to the tailors' shop with Jack chasing after them.

Once they got outside of the door they stopped to compose themselves then they swaggered into the shop. Behind the counter was a lady who looked like she was in her early 60s. She had sparkling blue eyes, a hooked nose, and greying brown hair. She was also wearing a sari but hers matched her eyes. "Hello, Mrs. Sira. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Apala. How are you?" The old woman looked at Apala smiling.

"I'm good." She replied, "Mrs. Sira, this is my new friend…" Just then Jack came crashing through the door and onto the floor. He rolled over so he was lying on his back and he looked up at the ceiling.

"Very graceful, Jack. Very graceful." Kara laughed as did everyone else. It was then that Kara and Apala noticed that there were more people in the building. There was a young woman who was holding a small boy in her arms. They both had black hair, brown eyes, and medium coloured skin, like almost everyone else. The woman looked no older than twenty-one or twenty-two and the child looked to be about four. The woman was wearing a purple salwar kameej and the child was wearing a red lungi.Kara saw Jack glare at her out of the corner of her eye then he got to his feet, dusted off his clothes, and sauntered up the woman and child.

"Ms. Jana, Saril. I didn't see you there. I'm sorry." Apala said while walking over to them as well. Kara followed and stopped beside Jack who was holding, who Kara assumed was Saril's hand.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Who's you friend?" Ms. Jana looked at Kara, as did Saril and Jack.

"Oh. I forgot. Sorry, mate. This is Kara Veera. Kara, this is Alisha Jana, her son Saril Navya," she pointed to the two, "Chahna Sira," she pointed at the tailor, "and, I'm sorry but I don't know who you are." She pointed at Jack who was scowling at her. I couldn't help but snicker. It was fun messing with him.

Ms. Jana looked at Jack who reached out as she handed him Saril. She then shook Kara's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Miss. Veera."

Kara smiled, "The pleasure is mine, Ms. Jana. And please, call me Kara."

Ms. Jana smiled as well, "Then you have to call me Alisha, Kara."

"I can do that, Alisha." They looked at Jack and Saril. They were sitting on a huge armchair. Jack was telling Saril a story about some treasure and he was listening intently, his dark eyes bright with excitement. Apala was sitting on the arm. She seemed to be listening to the tale as well.

"….legend has it that Goddess Alaiah buried the treasure on a small island in the Caribbean somewhere in the Bahamas."

"Is there a map that leads to the treasure like in the stories?" the little boy asked anxiously.

Jack nodded his head and smiled, "It's on another island in the Bahamas. Only one person can find the map though."

Saril looked up at Jack in confusion, "Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure, mate. I think it has something to do with her descendants." Jack stated while shaking his head.

"Sounds interesting. I wonder what the treasure is." Kara said more to herself than to anyone else.

"It's supposed to be magnificent. Gold, silver, jewellery, silk, valuables, the whole deal." Jack said grinning as he imagined what it would be like if that was his.

"It sounds like it is." Apala mused.

"Come on, Kara. We should hurry because mum's going to worry." Jack said while getting up. "Alright, we need blue silk and black thread."

"How much silk, dears?" Mrs. Sira asked them.

"Uhhhhh…." Jack racked his brain. He was sure that his mother had told him how much to get. "As much as she usually gets?" He gave her a lopsided grin.

Mrs. Sira smiled at him, "You're lucky that your mother always gets the same amount of silk or you'd be in trouble." She cut the fabric and handed it to Kara because Jack was grabbing the spool of thread. When he came back, he put three bronze coins into her wrinkled hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sira. It was nice seeing you all again." Jack turned to leave.

"It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we will meet again." Kara pressed her hands together and bowed her head then she scurried out the door after Jack.

**A/N: There you go! In the next chapter Kara gets to meet Jack's mother. How will she react? Please review.**


	5. Jack's Mum

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter!! Sorry it took so long. My computer had crashed and wouldn't start up again so I had to get another one. And I lost everything on it because I didn't save to some box thingy. Then complications arose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates only my OC's.**

Once in the street, Kara looked around for Jack. It was harder to find him because the small town was now crowded. She looked up at the signs, hoping to find one that said Blacksmith's. She was under the one that said in bold letters,

Tailor Shop

Mrs. Sira

She was surprised that she didn't notice it before. She shrugged it off and looked at the sign across the street.

Carpenter Shop

Mr. Dristi

That wasn't it. She then proceeded to look at the one to her left.

"Well isn't that nice." She muttered to herself. There wasn't a sign. Looking around she didn't notice anything that said "Blacksmith's Shop". She decided to try the building to her left. There was a bunch of boys huddled in front of the window. "Apparently they are looking at something." She thought.

"No shit, Captain Obvious." She heard someone that sounded exactly like Jack say from somewhere behind her. She turned around to face the boy.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Jack nodded his head while grinning.

"Is everyone mad where you come from or is it just you?" he questioned. He seemed to have lost his so called "accent".

"No, it's just you." Kara teased as she walked over to him.

Jack glared at her for about the third time since they met. "I'm not from your time."

"But we're all from the same place originally." Kara said with her hands on her hips.

"And that didn't sound right." Jack stated while pushing some hair that had blown into his face out of the way.

Kara laughed loudly and Jack soon joined in. People were staring at them as they walked by as if they had lost it but the two mates didn't care.

A few minutes later Jack was finally able to speak again. "We should get going." He slung his arm over her shoulder and steered her through the door.

"So I was right." Kara mused as they stepped inside of the hot shop. There was a young man in front of a blazing fire. He didn't look like everyone else. He had black hair, yes, but his eyes were crystal blue, and his skin was only slightly tanned. He was about four inches taller than Jack, standing at what Kara guessed was about 5'6".

"Jared." Jack went up to the blacksmith and they clasped hands and kind of pulled each other in for that weird hug thingy that boys do. (a/n: You know what I'm talking about.) Once they pulled away Jack spread his arm as if to signal for Kara to come over to them. She hesitantly walked over and Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders, again. Too bad the Guinness Book of World Records wasn't around now because Jack would be put in it for sure. She could see it.

Most Times Arm Slung Over Someone's Shoulders

Jack Sparrow slung his arm over Kara Veera's shoulders 999,999,001 times in a spand of one month.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Jack say "…and Kara, this is Jared LaCharite."

Jared held out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Veera." Kara gently put her hand in his rough one and he brought it to his lips and kissed it. She could tell that Jack was glaring at them. He was jealous. She loved it.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. LaCharite. And please, call me Kara." She wondered how many times she would have to say that.

He smiled, "Then I insist that you call me Jared, Kara." She also wondered how many times she would have to hear that sentence with only a different name. Probably as many times as people she met.

"So, what can I do for you, mate?" Jared questioned Jack while clasping his hands together.

"A cutlass and sheath for myself and one for the lady." He replied gesturing to Kara.

"But Jack, I don't have any money." Kara stated looking at him.

"But I do, luv." He said, "I'll buy you any one you want. Don't even try to argue because you'll lose." Kara closed her mouth, shocked that he'd be willing to buy her something. "Trust me, you'll need it."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked him. He shouldn't have to waste his money on her just because she didn't have any.

"I'm positive, luv. Whatever one you want." Jack made a sweeping motion with his arm.

Kara smiled at him, "Thank you so much. I owe you."

Jack smiled back, "You know what you're looking for or do you at least have an idea?" She shook her head sheepishly. "Jared, is there anything that you'd suggest?"

Jared walked over to a nearby shelf and grabbed a beautiful cutlass. The blade was perfectly straight and it looked magical as the sun reflected off of it. The handle had what looked like ice blue crystal, spiralled around it. "It's perfectly balanced." Jared said as he handed the sword to Kara.

"You wanted to know what everyone was looking at. Well, that's it." Jack pointed at the cutlass. It truly was amazing.

"I can sell it to you for half the price including the sheath." Jared then handed Jack the matching sheath. It was black with the same ice blue crystal on it only it wasn't wrapped around it. It was in the form of something resembling a gem. Looking closer at it, there looked like there was something else in the crystal.

"Can I see it, Jack?" He handed it to the girl. His arm was "magically" removed from her shoulders when Kara gave him the cutlass. Jack rested it on his index and middle fingers where the blade and handle met. Then he slowly let go. It balanced there and after a few seconds, Jack flicked his wrist and the work of art went spinning up into the air and he caught it easily. Kara smiled, he obviously loved to show off and with good reason.

She then remembered the sheath. She held it up and noticed that it wasn't just a trick of the light…or her finally losing it. There were pictures dancing in it. There was a sparrow flying over the ocean in front of the sunset, like Jack Sparrow's tattoo in the movies. Then it changed to her little sister Audrey, then her older brother Nick, then her parents and grandparents, then finally to….Jack.

She looked up to find them both looking at her with curious looks plastered on there faces. "It shows your family." Jared said.

"Family by blood?" she questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and your partner if you have one but I doubt it." Jack answered. "No offence. Who did it show?"

"A picture of a sparrow flying over the ocean in front of the sunset, my sister Audrey, my brother Nick, my parents, my grandparents, and…" she didn't know if she should tell him that a hologram, yes, that was what it was like, of him had shown up.

"And who?" Jack clearly was impatient. So was Kara but right now she just wanted to think things over, to stall.

"No one." She said looking at the sheath again where his image still lingered. It looked like he was only seven. He was dancing in the rain in front of what Kara assumed was his house.

"Come on, Kara. You can tell me." Jack pestered. He put on the lost puppy dog face and clasped his hands together as if in prayer.

She wanted to but she didn't know how he'd react. She shook her head and decided to change the subject, "Jared, I didn't see a sign anywhere outside."

He looked thoughtful for a minute then a look of recognization passed over his face, "It blew down. The name's painted on the window though."

"Oh. There was a bunch of people huddled in front of it." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Jack standing next to her, his dark hair dangling in his face again.

"Two things, luv. A) You never told me what was in your mouth and 2) Can you please tell me the other person?" he looked desperate. She had forgotten about her gold tooth. She supposed that she could tell him that, no harm done.

"Well the thing you saw in my mouth was a gold tooth. My other one was knocked out." She grinned showing him it. He smiled triumphantly but it only lasted for a second.

"Who else did you see?" Kara sighed. He clearly wasn't going to leave her alone until she told him.

"You." She mumbled while looking at the dirty floor.

"What was that? Didn't hear you." Jack cupped his ear with his hand.

Kara took a deep breath, "You. I saw you, ok?" she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

"Me?" he questioned looking back and forth between Kara and Jared who had gone back to work. He could see that the girl's eyes were brimmed with unshed tears. She probably thought that he hated her.

He walked up to her, "Kara? Look at me." She slowly turned her head. She let her hair fall into her face, as if she wanted to become invisible. He reached out and put it behind her ear. She looked miserable.

He took her in his arms and hugged her. The dejected girl buried her head in his neck and Jack could tell that now she was crying. He rubbed her back and muttered, "It's alright, Kara. I don't hate you. I'm not going to just leave you somewhere." She reminded Jack of himself when his father had left him and his mother to fend for themselves. He remembered that day all too clearly.

He shook mentally shook himself and noticed that Jared was watching them uncomfortably. He then looked down at Kara. She seemed to have stopped crying. "You alright now?" he asked her. She nodded then wiped her eyes.

"I know someone in the Caribbean who would be able to help us figure that out." Kara looked puzzled.

"How can someone in the Caribbean help us if we're in India?" Jack sighed then let go of her and backed up to sit on a hay stack. He patted the spot next to him and Kara sat down cautiously.

"Kara, next week we, meaning me mum, me, and you if you wanna come with us, are moving to Tortuga. She lives there. You ever been to the Caribbean?" Jack blew at his hair to get it out of his face. It only fell back into it for probably the third time since they'd met. He shrugged it off.

"I've heard of it but I've never been." She answered while watching the boy in front of her intently.

"Jack, sorry to but in, mate, but it's getting late and your mum's gonna worry." Jared said hesitantly.

Jack looked thoughtful for a minute then he got up with Kara in tow.

"So, what do you have for me, mate?" Jared looked around for a minute. He seemed to be contemplating to ask Jack what was running through his mind, you could clearly tell that something was, or if he should just find something else and forget about it. "What is it, Jared?"

Jared warily started, "Well, I don't know how much money you have on your person, but do you want to get a cutlass like the lass's?" Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out some five bronze coins and three silver ones. Looking closer, Kara noticed that the silver ones were shillings and the bronze ones were pence, British coins.

"Jack, is India ruled by England?" Kara questioned looking into his eyes.

"I don't know." was his reply. How could he not even know who ruled his country?

Kara turned to Jared "Yeah. How could he not know which country owns his own?"

"I'm still here, if anyone cares. And I should but I don't." Jack handed the money to Jared once he got back with another cutlass and sheath. They were identical with the exception of the crystal. While Kara's was ice blue, Jack's was blood red. He examined it quickly and when he was satisfied with Jared's work he said, "Thanks, mate. We'll see you around. Come on, Kara."

She smiled at Jared, "It was nice meeting you."

He smiled back, "The pleasure is mine, Kara. The pleasure is mine."

Suddenly Jack butted in, "As much as I want to stay around watching you two and trying not to retch, we have to get going." Kara waved goodbye to Jared then walked over to Jack who slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Actually, Jack, I need to talk to you for a minute." Jared stated as they headed for the door.

Jack sighed and turned around which meant that Kara turned around too. "Can it wait?"

Jared shook his head, an apologetic look on his face. Jack turned to the girl that was next to him. "Can you wait outside for me?" Kara nodded, "I won't be long." He told her as she opened the door and stepped outside.

Jared waited until the door was closed to speak. "You're being a little bit protective of her aren't you, Jack?"

Jack looked puzzled, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it." Jared slowly circled Jack, "When I want something, I get it. That's the way it is, that's the way it has always been. And it's not about to change. I want Kara so shove off and no one gets hurt." He stopped and shot Jack an icy glare.

"Who ever said that I wanted her?" Jack challenged the man that he had called his friend just a minute ago.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh," Jack shivered at his tone, "I can tell. Don't even bother saying that you don't because you'd be lying to yourself but more importantly me."

Jack flung his head back and laughed with just as much sarcasm as Jared. "You're more important than me? Yeah, keep dreaming." His eyes were now black and emotionless. "Now, if ye don't mind, I'm going to go back to MY girl. Au revoir." With that said he turned around and strode to the door, flung it open, then slammed it behind him.

Kara wandered out of the smithy into the now deserted street. The sky was now black with many stars scattered through out it. She wondered what time it was and what Jared wanted to talk to Jack about. And why he had shown up in the sheath. Was she related to him? Was he going to be her partner? She shuddered at the thought but she didn't know why. He was nice enough and he was kind of hot. She sighed, something that she seemed to do a lot. She looked around for a minute then she walked over to a nearby wall, leaned against it, then slid down so she was sitting on the filthy, unpaved street. There was nothing else to do but wait.

Jack found Kara slumped against a wall, half asleep. He had to try and get her away from Jared. He had to make sure that she was safe.

"Are you okay, Jack?" She asked cautiously. He shouldn't be the one that she was cautious around, it should be Jared. "Jack?" He shook himself mentally and looked at Kara. She warily took a step towards him. Was he supposed to tell her about Jared? Would he tell her? Could he tell her? She seemed happy when she was around her.

Why the hell am I thinking like this? I never have before. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on let's go." He turned to leave when he noticed that Kara hadn't moved.

"You're lying. Come on, Jack. What's wrong?" she walked up to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll tell you when we are away from here. Okay? Now, let's go." Kara could tell that he was getting frustrated so she decided not to push her luck any further. She noticed that Jack was already a few paces ahead of her. She ran up to him and slipped her hand into his. He looked up at her, shock evident in his eyes then he smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. Kara smiled too. She had only been in the time period for a few hours but it felt like she had been here forever.

It felt like she had known Jack forever, like they had grown up together. She was pretty comfortable around him. She loved it. They strode along silently hand in hand.

Once they had been walking for some five minutes Kara spoke up, "Jack? Back there, what did Jared tell you?"

The boy looked down as he kicked a stone absentmindedly. "Kara, you don't get mad all that easily do you?"

She shook her head. "No. Well it depends on the person. If it was my sister, then yes, but when it comes to you, no." Kara locked eyes with him. She was curious to find out what had made him all out of sorts.

Jack sighed before continuing, "Kara, I know that I don't have any say in what you do or who you talk to but, I want you to stay away from Jared."

Kara raised an eyebrow. The two had stopped walking a long time ago. "Why? Jack, what did he tell you?"

Jack hesitated but when he saw Kara's expression he gave in. "He told me to stay away from you. Kara, he's a bastard. He's always gotten what he wants and he's never heard the word no. And, well, he wants you, luv. He may seem nice, believe me I thought that he was too, but he just wants you in his bed. There's no saying what he's going to do to you and I don't want you to get hurt."

Kara was still as the information sunk in. After what seemed like forever to Jack, she turned to him. "You're serious?" she whispered not really needing an answer. She couldn't wait to go to Tortuga, hell she couldn't wait to get away from Jared. She felt tears sting her eyes, she didn't bother to wipe them away though. Jack noticed this and embraced her. He stroked her hair and told the now sobbing girl that everything will be alright.

Once she had stopped crying she looked at him. "We should get going now. Are you sure that your mum will like me?"

Jack smiled slightly, "Aye, and I'm positive that she will." He took her hand this time and led her down a road to what seemed to be a descent sized house.

As they grew closer, Kara could see that the house or small mansion was made of solid granite and was probably worth millions. The windows were open but she could see that the shutters were a glossy black and the doorframe had many intricate designs on it. There seemed to be at least three floors with some ten or more rooms on each floor.

"Jack Christopher Sparrow!" Kara jumped and stared at the door where a woman who was probably in her late twenties had emerged." Where have you been!? I thought that I told you to be home by eight o'clock!" She was walking towards the tow as Kara edged her way behind Jack who was grimacing at who Kara assumed was his mum's tone. She continued scolding him until she finally noticed Kara three minutes later. "Who's your friend, Jack?" she asked calming down instantly and if Kara hadn't just seen her a minute ago, she would have thought that she'd never be the type of person to yell. Jack side stepped to reveal a petrified Kara. She suddenly became rigid as him mother examined her. Jack noticed this and slung his arm over her shoulders to comfort her as he spoke up. "Mum, this is me new mate Kara Veera."

**A/N: There you go! Please review. It would mean a lot to me.**


End file.
